


Wishes

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron and Camille reminisce about Alan birch
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt, Alan Birch/Aaron Shutt, Alan Birch/Camille Shutt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Wishes

”Alan once wanted me to try to work things out with you”Aaron says 

“Honoring his wishes”Camille peers towards him 

”He’s probably smiling down on us wherever he's at now” Aaron glanced back at her 

”I wonder what heaven must be like for lawyers?”Camille questioned him 

”Probably the same way it must be like for medical professionals”Aaron quipped in  
response 

”I imagine it would be quite tiring”Camille caressed his face 

”If I ever end up there be sure to be the first person I see”Aaron countered 

”As you wish”Camille began smiling at her former husband


End file.
